OMG! Kakak gue homo!
by lash uchiha
Summary: Kisah kencan Itachi yang diintai oleh Trio Pendiam Sasuke, Neji, dan Gaara
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Pak Masashi Kishimoto sensei.**

**Warning: OOC and BL.**

**By: Uchi-chan**

* * *

Beberapa menit yang lalu…

Di luar gerbang sepulang sekolah…

"Jadi kau mau kencan denganku 'kan!!?" tanya seorang cowok dengan wajah serius.

"Baiklah." jawab seorang cowok dengan muka sebel.

"Sungguh!!? Kalau begitu besok minggu aku jemput kau di luar rumahmu!!" kata si cowok nembak kencan semangat.

"Ya." cowok yang ditembak kencan cuma pasang wajah datar.

"Okey!! Sampai jumpa besok!!! Muaah…" kata cowok nembak kencan yang kemudian lari pergi dengan memberikan kiss bye pada cowok yang dia tembak kencan.

'Hoeeek, gue mau muntah.' pikir yang nerima kiss bye.

* * *

**NOW**

Di rumah keluarga Uchiha…

"Kakak!!!" teriak Sasuke girang yang liat kakaknya sepulang sekolah.

Itachi cuma balas teriakan Sasuke pake' senyum gak ikhlas.

"Kakak kenapa sih!!? Kok gak kayak biasanya?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Tanpa jawab, Itachi-pun langsung jalan begitu saja ke kamarnya dengan langkah gontai.

"Bu, kakak kenapa sih?" tanya Sasuke pada ibunya yang lagi masak.

"Mungkin dia lagi capek karena pelajaran sekolahnya." jawab Mikoto tersenyum.

"Hah, pasti ada yang tidak beres." kata Sasuke dengan wajah serius.

Ibunya cuma ketawa kecil melihat Sasuke.

* * *

Saat makan malan di keluarga uchiha…

"Bu, kakak mana?" tanya Sasuke setelah mengerjakan PR dan sekarang berada di meja makan bersama ayah dan ibunya.

"Dia bilang lagi tidak mau diganggu." jawab Mikoto agak cemas.

"Kenapa kakak jadi aneh akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hn…" kata Fugaku yang ngebuat Sasuke jadi males nanya.

'Ayah yang menyebalkan.' batin Sasuke.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke sudah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Bu, aku mau ke kamar kakak !!" kata Sasuke yang langsung berdiri.

"Jangan mengganggunya." nasehat Mikoto.

Tanpa jawab, Sasuke pun langsung lari menuju ke kamar kakaknya.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Kakak buka pintunya!!" teriak Sasuke dari luar kamar Itachi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Kakak buka pintunya!!!" teriak Sasuke lagi.

Sementara itu, dari dalam kamar Itachi sedang merenungi nasibnya dan lagi gak mood ama Sasuke.

Akhirnya, setelah gedor pintu dan teriak 12 kali yang tidak di buka-buka juga pintunya. Sasuke pun menyerah kemudian pergi dari depan kamar Itachi.

'KAKAK BRENGSEK!!' umpatnya dalam hati.

**KRING… KRING…**

Telepon rumah uchiha berdering.

**CEKELEEEK**

Kemudian diangkat oleh Mikoto.

Setelah beberapa saat berbicara di telepon, Mikoto langsung lari ke kamar Itachi.

"Itachi, ada temanmu yang telepon. Katanya mau membicarakan soal besok." jelas Mikoto.

**BRAAAAK**

Dengan kecepatan kurang dari 0,01 detik, Itachi langsung nyahut telepon dari tangan ibunya dan lalu menutup pintu kamarnya lagi. Mikoto kaget setengah mati melihat Itachi yang tiba-tiba ngebuka pintu.

"Kenapa dengan kakak?" tanya Sasuke penasaran sama tingkah kakaknya yang aneh.

Gimana gak aneh coba, kalo udah diteriakin 12 kali ama adek kesayangannya malah gak ngebukain pintu. Tapi, setelah ada telepon dari temannya ternyata malah ngebukain pintu.

"Aku harus selidiki." gumam Sasuke yang langsung pergi ke ruang kerja ayahnya buat nyadap pebicaraan dari telepon Itachi dan temannya.

"_Hallo Itachi sayang_." sapa yang nelepon.

"Hah?" Sasuke cengang mendengar suara dari telepon.

"Kamu itu apa-apaan sih? 'Kan sudah aku bilangin jangan kontak keluargaku!" balas Itachi marah.

"Hah??" Sasuke tambah cengang ngedenger kakaknya yang marah.

"_Sayangku, aku 'kan cuman mau nanya besok mau pake' baju warna apa?_" tanya si penelpon.

"Hah!!?" Sasuke tambah-tambah cengang.

"Itu tidak penting." balas Itachi.

"_Tapi, 'kan besok kita kencan!!_" kata yang nelepon.

"Hah! Hah!? Hah!!?" (bauk tauk!) Sasuke makin bengong 'Kakak mau kencan!!?' pikir Sasuke kaget.

"Aku tau." kata Itachi "Sudah, ya... aku mau tutup teleponnya." sambung Itachi lagi.

"_Lho? Kamu 'kan belum jawab mau pake' baju warna apa?_" tanya yang nelepon lagi.

"Mejikuhibiniu." jawab Itachi yang langsung menutup teleponnya.

Setelah mendengar pembicaraan kakaknya dan temannya, Sasuke kaget dengan 3 hal.

Pertama, Itachi mau kencan? Berarti Itachi punya pacar!!? (_Oh No!!!!_ teriakan author).

Kedua, dia mau kencan ama orang yang ada ditelepon tadi, wajar sih! Tapi, yang bikin Sasuke kaget 'kan tadi suara cowok? Berarti Itachi mau kencan ama cowok!!? Oh eM Ji (baca: _OMG_).

Terakhir, Itachi mau kencan pake' baju warna mejikuhibiniu. Tapi, semua warna baju Itachi 'kan item?

**GUBRAK**

_Author langsung jatoh dari kursi._

Setelah itu Sasuke menyimpulkan kalo Itachi, kakak kesayangannya mengidap penyakit hombreng (_homo brengsex??_).

"Ini gawat, gue mesti bertindak." kata Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke mulai mencet-mencet tombol telepon milik ayahnya.

"Hallow Gaara!! Ini gue, Sasuke Uchiha cowok yang super ciut di seluruh dunia." kata Sasuke setelah mencet nomor telepon Gaara.

"_Hoi gilak!! Gua bukan Gaara!! Gua Kankurou, kakaknya Gaara yang super keren en beken diantara semua boneka kugutsu gua!!_" balas Kankurou yang gak terima ama kata-kata Sasuke.

"Oh, maap mas, aku mau ngomong dengan Gaara." kata Sasuke bungkuk-bungkuk, padahal 'kan ini di telepon.

"_Ya, tunggu bentar. Biar aku kasih teleponnya ke Gaara_.' sahut Kankurou.

* * *

Di Sunagakure...

**BRAAAAAK**

"Gaara, ada temenmu!!" tereak Kankurou yang langsung ngebuka kamar mandi.

Didapatinya Gaara lagi telanjang bulat dan juga lagi berendam di air panas (baca: _di air anget_) tak lupa sepasang bebek karet menemaninya.

"Bilang aja aku lagi sibuk." balas Gaara.

"Tapi, dia bilang tentang Hinata!!!" bentak Kankurou serius.

"Apa!!? Sini'in kalo gitu!!" tereak Gaara.

Kankurou pun langsung ngelempar teleponnya ke Gaara.

**PLETOOOK**

Telepon tersebut mendarat dengan mulus di kepela Gaara.

"Hallo Sasuke!! Kamu sudah dapat nomor HPnya Hinata, ya!!?" tanya Gaara yang langsung emosi.

"_Sapa yang dapat nomornya Hinata? Loe tuh mau aja dikerja'in ama kakak loe._" balas Sasuke.

"Tapi, katanya kamu mau ngasih nomornya Hinata ke aku?" tanya Gaara memelas.

"_Gue bo'ong supaya kamu ikut jadi jadi temen setim gue._" jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Apa? Jadi kau bohong pada diri Qu...?" Gaara mulai histeris.

"_Ya iya lah! Masa' ya iya donk!!? Lagian mana mungkin gue dapetin nomornya Hinata, dia 'kan udah jadian ama Naruto. Nanti malah gue yang di keplang Naruto!!_" jelas Sasuke.

"Hah... ya udah kalo gitu, bye..." kata Gaara yang mau nutup teleponnya.

"_Eh, tunggu dulu!! Gue mau ngajak loe buat ngintai kakak gue!!_" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ngapain mesti diintai? Emang dia udah nyolong apa dari kamu?"

"_Bukan, dia mau kencan ama cowok!!_"

"Ya deh!! Besok aku ke rumahmu." kata Gaara yang sebel.

"_Okey._" sahut Sasuke.

**CEKELEK**

Telepon ditutp oleh Sasuke.

Gaara langsung melanjutkan mandinya dengan tenang, setelah beberapa saat tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ama pembicaraan Sasuke tadi.

"Tunggu bentar, kakaknya Sasuke 'kan cowok. Terus dia mau kencan ama cowok? Itu artinya...

Dia HOMO!!!!!!" tereak Gaara yang langsung pingsan karena kaget dan syok, untung dia masih idup.

* * *

Kembali ke kediaman Uchiha...

Sekali lagi Sasuke pencet-pencet tombol telepon ayahnya.

"_Halo._" sapa yang nerima telepon.

"Wah, suaranya cewek berarti pasti Hinata." kata Sasuke.

"_Iya, saya Hinata. Ini Sasuke, ya?_" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, apakah Neji ada?" Sasuke balik nanya.

"_Ada, tunggu biar aku panggilkan._" kata Hinata.

Setalah beberapa menit, lebih tepatnya 19 menit 59 detik (atau 20 menit kurang 1 detik).

"_Halo Sasuke ada apa?_" tanya Neji.

"Loh tuh lama banget sieh!! Gue ampe udah lumutan nungguin elo tauk!!"

"_Maaf. Aku mesti nguras kolam ikan tadi._" jalas Neji.

"APUAAAH!!!? Loe malam-malam gini nguras kolam??" tanya Sasuke.

"_Iyah, kata paman kalo nggak dikuras nanti aku gak boleh lagi tinggal di sini._" Neji memelas.

"Paman loe gilak!! Yaudah deh, gue mau ngajakin loe ngebuntutin kakak gue besok." terang Sasuke.

"_Ya, kalo gitu aku tutup teleponnya, ya? Cz aku mesti balik nguras kolam ikannya._"

"Yah, bye!"

**CEKELEEK**

Sasuke langsung nutup teleponnya dan segera pergi dari ruang kerja ayahnya (ternyata Sasuke punya nomornya Hinata tapi, gak mau ngasih ke Gaara).

"Hmm, jadi dia damn temennya mau ngebuntutin aku, ya?' kata Itachi yang sedari tadi nyadap pembicaraan Sasuke "Liat aja ntar, kalian akan aku bantai." lanjutnya.

So, jadi kenapa Itachi bisa tau kalau Sasuke mencuri dengar pembicaraannya dan temen kencannya??

Jawabannya adalah...

**ENG...**

**ING...**

**ENG...**

Karena tadi, waktu Sasuke nyadap pembcaraan Itachi dia terus bilang '_hah? hah? hah?_' orang gila mana yang gak sadar coba?

* * *

Malampun berlanjut, Itachi dan Sasuke gak bisa tidur.

Di kamar Itachi...

"Besokaku mesti bilang ke dia buat menghentikan tindakan gilanya. Sudah cukup!! Besok aku akan bilang waktu kencan." kemudian Itachi bobok deh!!

Semantara itu, di kamar Sasuke...

"Besok gue akan buntutin Itachi dan menghajar orang yang udah macarin Itachi!! Gue sebagai adik gak terima kalo kakak gue ternyata homo." kemudian Sasuke tidur deh!!!

Inih kenapa cepet banget boboknya sih!!!?

**wait for next story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Pak Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.**

**Warning: OOC, BL.**

**By: Uchi chan.**

* * *

Keesokan paginya Minggu pukul 08.30 di kediaman Uchiha…

**TIN… TIN… TIN…**

Suara bel mobil yang berdenging di luar rumah Itachi.

"Bu, aku mau pergi sekarang." kata Itachi yang kemudian menghampiri mobil berwarna silver kinclong.

"Hati-hati." pesan Mikoto.

"Hah, itu pasti pacarnya kakak! Mesti gue intai." gumam Sasuke.

"Bu, aku juga mau pergi." kata Sasuke yang langsung mengeluarkan scate boardnya.

'ngebuntutin pake' skate board? Sasuke udah gila.' pikir Itachi yang udah jalan ama gebetannya dengan mobil.

"Itachi sayang, kamu lagi ngeliatin apa?" tanya seorang cowok atau bisa dibilang teman kencannya yang melihat Itachi dari tadi mandang keluar jendela.

"Bukan urusan loe! Dan jangan panggil aku sayang!" bentak Itachi.

"Kenapa?" tanya cowok kencannya memelas.

"Karena aku bukan sayangmu!" bentak Itachi sebel.

"Ya udah, kalo gitu honey mau kemana?" tanya si cowok kencannya sambil menyentuh bibir Itachi dengan lembut (_sok mesra banget!_).

"Terserah!" bentak Itachi yang lalu menyentakkan tangan cowok kencannya 'Sayang dan honey itu 'kan sama saja.' batin Itachi makin sebel.

"Em, gimana kalo kita ke toko kue saja?" usul si cowok.

"Hah?" cengok, Itachi langsung berbinar-binar matanya 'Ke toko kue? What! Itu 'kan impianku…' pikirnya.

"Kamu gak mau?" tanya si cowok cemas.

"Ah, tidak kok ayo jalan ke sana." kata Itachi tapi, expresi tetep datar.

"Anu, kenapa mesti jalan?" tanya si cowok lagi "Bukannya kita bisa pake' mobilku!" lanjutnya.

**CETOOOK**

Percakapan mereka berdua pun diakhiri dengan jitakan Itachi yang mendarat di kepala pesangannya.

* * *

**Sementara itu Sasuke...**

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh... Gue cape' ngejar mobil pake' scate board..." keluhnya.

"Ya iyalah! Kamu ninja jenius apa ninja bego, sih?" tanya Neji yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Sasuke dengan motor vespanya.

"Neji! Kebetulan banget! Ayo buruan kita kejar kakakku tadi mereka lewat sana!" teriak Sasuke.

"Ya, emang itu tujuanku ngejar kamu! Kamu itu aku cariin di rumahmu tapi, malah udah pergi duluan! Dasar!"

"Ya udah, buruan kejaaar!" Sasuke langsung bonceng ke motor Neji dan tereak "KEJAR CEPAAAAT! KEJAR CEPAAAAAT!" yang ngebikin seluruh mata orang-orang melototin Sasuke dan Neji.

'Rasanya aku pengen bunuh anak ini' batin Neji sebel.

Akhirnya mereka berdua melaju dengan kecepatan penuh dan malangnya nasib scate board Sasuke yang di tinggal di tengah jalan. Setelah lewat sebuah truk gandeng lima, riwayat scate board Sasuke pun tamat.

Hidan: Semoga arwahnya di terima yang Maha Kuasa...

Author: Amieeen...

* * *

**Back to Itachi...**

"Hah?" Itachi bengong karena dibawa ke sebuah toko kue.

"Kenapa? Ini 'kan juga toko kue." kata si cowok yang ngeliat Itachi bengong.

"Iya sih! Tapi..." Itachi mulai ragu.

"Ayo deh! Biasanya aku beli di sini karena rasa dan bentuknya yang enak dan menarik." kata si cowok sambil narik lengan Itachi.

"I... Iya deh..."

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke sebuah toko kue dimana sudah ada seseorang yang menyambut mereka. Yah, tentu aja si pemilik toko kue! Emang siapa lagi?

"Oh, tuan Pein! Senang sekali kalau anda mampir kemari."sapa si pemilik toko kue yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah...

"Ya, Orochimaru! Aku mau beli kue buat honey-ku ini." kata Pein yang ternyata adalah teman kencan Itachi (_Oh, NOOOO! _Teriakan author).

'Honey itu 'kan sayang, jangan-jangan mereka berdua... Ah, masa bodo' yang penting mereka mau beli.' pikir Orochimaru yang ngeliatin Itachi terus.

'Nih orang gak pernah liat cowok ganteng, ya?" batin Itachi yang sebel karena diliatin ama orang tua macam Orochimaru.

"Baiklah mau beli kue macam apa?" tanya Orochimaru ramah.

"Emang adanya apa?" Itachi balik nanya.

"Wah, disini banyak! Karena saking banyaknya aku jadi lupa nama kuenya." Orochimaru garuk-garuk kepala sambil senyum.

'Nih orang gak pernah keramas, ya?' batin Itachi lagi.

"Ya udah, kita liat-liat aja dulu." kata Pein.

Kemudian Itachi dan Pein mengelilingi toko kue tersebut tapi, bukannya merasa senang Itachi justru mau muntah setelah ngeliat bahwa kue yang dijual di situ adalah kue...

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, beneran nih kalo kakakmu masuk ke toko yang ini?" tanya Neji bingung.

"Ya tentu aja! Tuh mobil silvernya aja di parkir di sini."

"Tapi, ini 'kan toko..."

"**Toko Kue Ular Tuan Oro yang Super Mak~ Nyuuusss~~~**" kata Sasuke yang ngebaca tulisan di papan depan toko milik Orochimaru.

* * *

"Hoeek!" Itachi langsung lari nyari kamar mandi buat muntah.

"Itachi honey-ku, kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya Pein yang ngikut Itachi.

"Huuuueeeeek!"

"Itachi..." kata Pein pelan "Masa' kamu..."

"Hueek!"

"Jangan-jangan kamu..."

"Huek!"

"Kamu... Hamil..."

**CTAAAAK**

Pein langsung kena jitak Itachi.

"GUE MASIH COWOK, JADI GAK MUNGKIN KALO GUE HAMIL!" bentak Itachi kesal "Lagian kita 'kan baru pertama kencan." tambahnya.

"Terus kenapa kamu muntah-muntah begitu?" tanya Pein cemas.

"Kamu tuh, gimana gak muntah coba kalo semua kue yang dijual di sini adalah kue ulaaar!" bentak Itachi marah.

"Anu honey-ku, sebenarnya bukan kue ular tapi, cuman kue yang di bentuk kaya' ular."

"Itu sama sajaaa!" bentak Itachi lagi.

"Yah, itu benar." kata seorang cowok yang tiba-tiba nongol dengan membawa beki berisi kue-kue yang berwarna-warni.

Itachi yang ngeliat kue itu langsung lari nubruk dan ngembat kuenya.

"WHOOAAAAA, apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Sasori kaget karena ditubruk begitu saja.

"Honey-ku~~ pacar kamu 'kan aku, kok kamu lebih napsu ama dia sih!" tanya Pein cemburu.

"Gue kagak tertarik, apalagi napsu ama dia! Aku cuman pengen makan kuenya doang kok!" jelas Itachi sambil ngunyah kue dengan lahapnya.

"Yah, aku juga gak suka kok ama cowok." tambah Sasori.

"Terus, sebenarnya kamu itu siapa?" tanya Pein penasaran.

"Wah, perkenalkan namaku Akasuna no Sasori. Aku adalah pegawai di toko kue ini."

"Apa! Jadi, kue ini jangan-jangan..." Itachi udah mau muntah lagi.

"Bu... Bukan kok! Ini adalah kue terobosan baruku! Aku berniat mengubah selera dari toko kue ular ini."

**JRENG... JREENG... JREEENG...**

"Maksud loee?" tanya Pein yang masih gak jelas.

"Maksudnya, aku mau membuat kue yang lebih baik dan sangat enak untuk menggantikan kue-kue yang dijual di sini."

"Yah, aku setuju! Masa' kue yang dijual di sini bentuknya ular, ulet, uler, dan sejenisnya!" protes Itachi yang masih makan kue "Sebagai pecinta kue, aku merasa sangat terhina." lanjutnya lagi.

"Honey-ku, omongan kamu kok makin gak jelas sieh?" tanya Pein.

"Kamu aja yang bego!" sembur Itachi kesal.

"Baiklah! Jadi, kamu sependapat denganku 'kan! Kalau begitu, ayo kita buat toko kue ini jadi surganya para kue..." kata Sasori dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Baiklah." Itachi juga langsung ikut berbinar-binar dan merekapun berpelukan (_emang teletubis?_).

Pein yang disisihkan jadi cemburu...

"Sudah ah- CUKUUUP!" bentak Pein yang udah full cemburunya. Dia langsung narik Itachi dengan kasar agar pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Ikh, kamu apa-apaan sih! Gak suka, ya kalo liat orang lagi seneng!" bentak Itachi sewot.

Pein cuman nundukin kepala, air matanya mulai mengalir deras.

"Tapi, gue 'kan pacar loeee..." kata Pein memelas.

Itachi cuma cengang 'Nih cowok apa beunceong sieh?' pikirnya.

"Gue 'kan juga punya atiiii, kalo kamu pelukan seenaknya begitu aku 'kan..." tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya, Pein langsung ngiber lari ampe gak tau kalo di depannya ada tembok.

**GEDEBUUK**

Alhasil, dia kejedok tembok dan benjol di kening tapi, dia masih sebel ama Itachi sehingga rasa sakitpun tak dia rasakan. Pein mulai berdiri lagi kemudian lari.

**GUBRAAAAK**

Sekarang dia malah nabrak meja yang ada di depannya (_ckckck_). Setelah terjatuh, dia memalingkan mukanya ke Itachi sejenak tapi, Itachi malah lebih asyik makan kue. Pein pun jadi makin sebel dan mulai memacu larinya layaknya pelari estafet yang dijar Cerberus (?).

"Lho? Kamu gak ngejar dia?" tanya Sasori pada Itachi.

"Gak usah, nanti juga balik sendiri." jawab Itachi yang kemudian mencomot kue Sasori lagi 'Enaaak...' batinnya.

"Woi, itu juga harus bayar!" bentak Sasori tiba-tiba karena kue bikinannya udah habis tinggal satu separo doang.

"Ya ya." Itachi cuma ngangguk dan ngambil kue terakhir tersebut (_Dasar rakus!_).

* * *

Lalu bagaimanakah dengan nasib duo pendiam?

"Hoi, aku geli nih liat kue ulet sebanyak ini." kata Neji yang udah masuk toko kue Orochimaru dan ngeliat berbagai macam kue berbentuk ulet, dari ulet berbulu gondrong ampe ulet gak berbulu sekalipun alias botak.

"Halah, loe cemen banget seh!" bentak Sasuke yang jalan di depan Neji.

"Bukan gitu, aku ini 'kan alergi ama ulet." terang Neji.

"Sudah deh! Kita ke sini mau intai kakak gue, bukan apresiasi tentang macam-macam ulet." kata Sasuke.

"Kita ke sana aja, yuk!" ajak Neji yang nunjuk sebuah pintu "Aku punya feeling di sono."

"Memang kamu tadi liat kalo kakak ku masuk ke sono?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yah nggak sih tapi, 'kan..."

Belum sempat Neji memulai teorinya, tiba-tiba aja seorang cowok datang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju pintu yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Neji.

"Woy, itu 'kan cowok yang udah jalan ama kakakku." bisik Sasuke yang ngeliat seorang cowok berpierching masuk pintu yang ditunjuk Neji tadi.

"Tuh, bener 'kan." balas Neji bangga.

"Apanya yang bener?" tanya Sasuke heran "Perasaan tadi kamu juga ragu deh!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Udah deh! Gak usah dibahas ampe sedetail itu, mending kita buruan kejar cowok tadi." ajak Neji yang udah jalan duluan ninggalin Sasuke. Bukan karena semangat ngebantu Sasuke tapi, karena dia udah gak tahan liat ulet di sana-sini.

"Woy, tungguin gue!" tereak Sasuke yang udah ditinggal agak jauh.

Mereka berduapun berhenti di sebuah pintu yang tadi dilalui oleh cowok berpierching tadi. '**SELAIN KARYAWAN DILARANG MASOOK**' itulah tulisan peringatan yang ada di luar pintu.

"Gimana nih?" tanya Neji bingung.

"Gampang." jawab Sasuke enteng "Kita tinggal buka pintunya aja 'kan?" lanjutnya dan langsung membuka pintu tersebut.

* * *

**Sementara itu Itachi...**

"Sekarang kita akan buat kue yang sangat lezat." ucap Sasori semangat tapi, expresi tetep datar.

Dia langsung memberikan sebuah celemek pada Itachi bergambar tedy bear di tengah, sementara milik Sasori bergambar hello kitty.

"A... Apa aku mesti pake' ini?" tanya Itachi yang masih menjinjing celemek pemberian Sasori 'Idih, gue jadi kayak ibu-ibu' pikirnya.

"Ya gak harus pake' sih kalau kamu mau bajumu belepotan dan kotor." kata Sasori.

Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Itachi mengenakan juga celemek tersebut. Kemudian mereka mulai bikin adonan dengan resep terbaru milik Sasori. Bahannya adalah: tepung terigu, telur, gula, madu, garam secukupnya, tambahkan coklat jika ingin rasa coklat dan pete jika ingin rasa maut, terakhir tambahkan cinta didalamnya.

"Sasori, boleh aku bikin satu untukku sendiri?" tanya Itachi.

"Buat apa?" Sasori balik nanya, tangannya masih mengaduk-aduk adonan kue "kamu 'kan bisa ngambil salah satu dari kue-kue ini." tawar Sasori.

"Yah bukan untuk siapa-siapa sih." jawab Itachi "Hanya untuk diriku saja." tambahnya, Itachipun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menatap langit-langit. Di sisi lain mukanya memerah karena sesuatu hal.

"Ya, boleh saja." kata Sasori. Dia tahu kalau sebenarnya Itachi ingin buat sebuah kue istimewa untuk seseorang yang juga istimewa baginya.

Mereka berdua sangat antusias ngebuat kue, apalagi Itachi yang merupakan seorang pecinta kue dan kali ini adalah karyanya sendiri. Walaupun dapat bantuan dikit dari Sasori (baca: banyak). Mereka mulai membuat adonan, membuat buntuk cetakan kue, dan akhirnya memanggang di oven.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan sekarang waktunya mengangkat kue dari jemuran, maksud author dari dari oven. Sasori mengangkat kue-kue yang jumlahnya amat terangat sangat banyak. sementara Itachi cuma mengangkat sebuah kue, itupun juga dengan sangat extra hati-hati (_lebay banget_).

"Yak, sudah jadi deh!" ucap Sasori yang selesai menghias kue-kuenya. Kue yang dibuatnya sangat menggiurkan apalagi dengan berbagai macam bentuk ada bintang, kotak, bulat, tabung, kalajengking, berby de el el. Kecuali ular, ulet, uler, dan sejenisnya tentunya.

"Yak, sudah jadi!" kata Itachi menirukan ucapan Sasori. Sekarang kue milik Itachi juga sudah jadi, kue coklat dengan bentuk hati (_seleranya feminim banget_).

"KITA BERHASIL! WE DID IT, WE DID IT, WE DID IT, YEAAAH! LOISIMOS WE DID IT!" tereak mereka berdua girang sambil menyanyikan lagu Dora the Explorer.

Tapi, belum sempat mereka menyelesaikan lagu nista tersebut tiba-tiba saja pintu dapur Sasori didobrak oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang punya warna rambut orange, seseorang yang selalu pake pierching dimana-mana, dan seseorang yang selalu menyebut Itachi pake' sebutan honey. Yah, siapa lagi kalo bukan Pein, laki-laki itu berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju Itachi untuk menubruk, mencium, dan menjilat, _eh? Bohong kok!_

"Itachi honey-ku, ayo kita cepat pergi dari sini!" teriak Pein yang udah dekat ama Itachi.

Dia langsung gandeng tangan Itachi dan mengajaknya kawin lari, _eh? Bohong kok! _Maksud author kabur. Dari belakang Pein sudah ada seorang pengejar yang juga lari dengan kecepatan penuh. Sasori kaget dengan siapa yang telah mengejar di belakang Pein.

"Deidara!" kata Sasori yang ngeliat cowok berambut pirang. di tangan cowok tersebut sudah tergenggam pisau, panci, baskom, ember, sabit, arit, pacul, golok, dan juga pedang shinigami yang siap mengeluarkan bankai pada Pein (_kenapa gak bawa boom sekalian aja, ya?_).

"Sasori, cepat tangkap cowok berpierching tadi un!" teriak Deidara.

"Kenapa?" Sasori nanya.

"Jangan banyak cingcong! Buruan ajah kejaaar un!" perintah Deidara yang langsung narik lengan baju Sasori. Sampai-sampai Sasori hampir jatoh. Dan mereka berduapun segera mengejar Pein dan Itachi yang kabur.

"Lepasin! Kenapa kita mesti lari!" bentak Itachi yang langsung menghentikan larinya.

"Um, itu sebenarnya..." Pein mulai mendongeng.

* * *

**FLASH BACK ON**

Pada waktu Pein memasuki pintu bertilaskan '**SELAIN KARYAWA DILARANG MASOOK**' otaknya benar-benar kacau, dia berlari-lari kayak orang kesurupan (_emang kesurupan_, _kesurupan setan cemburu__!_) dan ngebikin Deidara plus Tobi yang lagi buat kue jadi kaget.

"Eh monyong! Siapa orang itu un?" tanya Deidara kaget waktu menghias kue berbentuk anaconda.

"Tau tuh." jawab Tobi yang juga menghias kue berbentuk ulet bulu kecil.

Pein yang mulai histeris menabrak, menendang, dan menghancurkan bebagai macam peralatan serta kue-kue ular yang tertata rapih. Deidara dan Tobi yang tidak terima dengan ulah Pein yang seenaknya. Maka mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk mengejar Pein.

Semantara itu Sasuke dan Neji...

**CEKELEK**

Sasuke segera membuka pintu, di depan matanya terlihat Pein yang lari ke arah Sasuke dan Neji. Sementara Deidara dan Tobi juga ikut berlari tepat di belakang Pein.

"Kejar un!" tereak Deidara.

Tobi pun juga ikut berlari di belakang seniornya. Pein langsung ngeloyor dengan kecepatan full MAX melewati Sasuke dan Neji, kemudian di ikuti Sasuke dan Neji yang juga entah kenapa ikut lari.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita ikut lari?" Neji yang bingung pun akhirnya nanya.

"Kerena kita di kejar." jawab Sasuke singkat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Neji mulai menyesal bertanya pada Sasuke 'Ngapain gue nanya ke orang ini kalo udah tau bahwa Sasuke itu bukan orang yang tepat dimintai jawaban.' di dalam hati pun Neji nangis gulung-gulung.

Akhirnya setibanya di jalan yang bercabang dua, Pein memilih untuk belok ke kanan, sementara Sasuke dan Neji memilih belok ke kiri.

"Gawat, mereka malah jadi dua un." kata Deidara panik.

"Senior, kita juga jadi dua aja." usul Tobi.

"Maksud kamu seribu bayangan un?"

"Bukan, maksud Tobi senior ngejar ke kanan, sementara Tobi ngejar ke kiri." jelas Tobi.

"Kau jenius un!" teriak Deidara girang.

'Senior aja yang baka.' batin Tobi.

End then, Deidara pun mengejar Pein, sementara Tobi mengejar Sasuke dan Neji.

**FLASH BACK OFF.**

* * *

Setelah mendengar dongeng dari Pein, Itachi cuman bengong dan hampir ngiler (_kabel otaknya konslet kalee__!_ *author di gampar pedang totsuka*).

"Sudahlah honey-ku! Ayo kita buruan lari!" ajak Pein antusias.

"Tapi, bukannya mobilmu masih kau parkir di sana?" tanya Itachi mengingatkan.

Mata Itachi mulai beralih ke sebuah toko kue yang udah agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, di sana masih terparkir sebuah mobil silver milik Pein.

"Bukan masalah! Kalau mobil nanti bisa dibeli lagi." jawab Pein yang langsung gandeng dan narik lengan Itachi.

'Nih cowok gak ada bagus-bagusnya cuma satu yang jadi pertimbanganku, dia ini tajir cuy!' pikir Itachi yang ngikut lari karena di tarik Pein.

Setelah berlari beberapa meter, Itachi dan Pein mulai sadar kalo mereka berdua sudah tidak di kejar-kejar lagi oleh Duo Art alias Deidara dan Sasori.

"Lho, kemana ke-2 makhluk tadi?" tanya Pein heran. Tangannya masih menggandeng tangan Itachi.

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka udah capek ngejar kita." jawab Itachi "Heh! Kamu mau cari kesempatan, ya!" bentak Itachi yang melihat tangannya masih digandeng oleh Pein.

"Ah tidak kok honey... Kesempatan tak perlu dicari, cukup dibuat aja." kata Pein yang udah ambil ancang-ancang meluk Itachi.

**JDUUUAAAAAK**

Sebelum kejadian nista tadi terjadi, Itachi udah terlebih dahulu nendang Pein pake' sepatu boot item milik ayahnya.

"A... Aduduh..." rintih Pein kesakitan. Dia jatuh dekat tong sampah tapi, untung gak di dalam tongnya. Cuma di dekat! DI DEKAT!

"Ayo jalan." ucap Itachi.

"Kemana?" tanya Pein sambil ngelus-ngelus perutnya yang kena tendangan jarak dekat ala Itachi versi homo. *Author dikeplang Itachi original*

"Katanya kencan." balas Itachi.

Setelah mendengar kata-kata Itachi, Pein langsung berdiri tegap. Semangatnya mulai membara.

"Okey, kita pergi ke toko buku!" ucap Pein semangat.

"Hah?" Itachi bengong.

"Honey-ku! Ayo kita pergi!" teriak Pein dengan semangat masa muda dan langsung narik lengan Itachi.

'Emang gue anjing? Dari tadi kok ditarik-tarik mulu sih.' batin Itachi.

* * *

**Sementara itu Sasuke...**

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh... Gue cape." kata Sasuke terengah-engah karena udah lari 15 km dari TKP.

"Loe ngapain sih mesti lari?" tanya Neji yang menghampiri Sasuke pake vespa butut setianya.

"Loh kok gak ngajak gue naik motor sieh!" tanya Sasuke kaget.

"Lha habisnya kamu udah aku teriakin berenti tapi, malah masih aja ngeloyor." terang Neji "Lagian pengejar bertopeng itu udah gak ngejar kita lagi tauk!" tambahnya.

"Ya udah kita pulang aja." kata Sasuke.

"Lalu gimana dengan kakakmu?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba.

"Wah, gue lupa! Ayo kita balik! Kita mesti ngintai kakak gue!" tereak Sasuke yang langsung bonceng motor Neji "CEPET BALIK! CEPET BALIK!" tereak Sasuke yang ngebikin seluruh mata orang-orang melototin Sasuke, Neji plus vespa butut milik Neji.

'Kayaknya kejadian ini udah pernah terjadi deh.' pikir Neji.

Kemudian mereka berdua pun langsung balik ke TKP buat ngelanjutin buntuti Itachi dan Pein.

* * *

Bay the way, kemanakah para pengejar? Kenapa mereka udah nggak ngejar Itachi, Pein, Sasuke, Neji plus vespa butut milik Neji?

Coba kita balik ke... TKP...

Yaitu di **Toko Kue Ular Tuan Oro yang Super Mak~nyuuus~~~**

"Kalian ini, kenapa dapur kesayanganku bisa jadi kacau begini!" bentak Orochimaru marah dan nyembur ke Sasori, deidara, plus Tobi.

"Itu..." Sasori mau berkata.

"Tidak ada itu-ituan!" bentak Orochimaru marah.

"Anu... un." Deidara mau berkata.

"Tidak ada anu-anuan!" bentak Orochimaru makin marah.

"O..." Tobi malah meng'o' tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa o?" tanya Orochomaru, Sasori, dan Deidara yang spontan langsung ngeliatin ke Tobi.

"O...Buleeet..." lanjut Tobi.

**GUBRAAAAAK**

Ketiga makhluk nista pun ambruk secara bersamaan.

* * *

**Back to Itachi...**

"Hah?" Itachi bengong karena dibawa ke sebuah toko buku.

"Udah deh, gak usah pake hah segala! Ayo masuk!" ajak Pein yang langsung dorong Itachi masuk ke sebuah toko buku.

Maka mereka berdua pun masuk ke toko buku tersebut.

* * *

**Wait for Next Story**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Pak Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.**

**Warning: OOC, BL.**

**By: Uchi Chan.**

* * *

Pein dan Itachi pun memasuki sebuah toko buku, mata Pein udah mulai bersinar-sinar kayak lampu mercusuar sementara Itachi cuma menghela nafas.

"Ku pikir kau homo, ternyata kau normal." ucap Itachi.

"Ah, tidak kok honey-ku bagiku dirimu adalah segalanya." Pein mulai gumbal tapi, tetep aja mata Pein masih belum kedip gara-gara ngeliatin cover buku-buku porno di depannya.

"Tuan Pein! Aku sangat merindukan dirimu~!" tereak seorang cowok yang tiba-tiba berlari kearah Pein.

**GEDEBUUK.**

Dalam hitungan detik, Pein udah terkapar di lantai sementara cowok yang teriak-teriak tadi juga ikut terjatuh di atas Pein karena menubrukkan dirinya sendiri.

Itachi langsung nutup kedua matanya pakek tangan 'Sungguh pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan.' batin Itachi.

"Minggir loh!" bentak Pein. Dia langsung nyingkirin tubuh seorang cowok yang ada di atasnya.

"Ah… Jahat sekali~~~" desah cowok tadi.

Yah, seorang cowok yang punya rambut silver, seorang cowok yang punya bola mata violet, dan seorang cowok yang selalu mengenakan kaos singlet, kedua lengannya terlihat begitu putih dan mulus.

**DUUUAAAAK**

*Author langsung digampar sabit tak dikenal*

Dialah Hidan, cowok itu terlempar sejauh 5 km karena didorong oleh Pein (_Lebay banget_).

"Si… siapa ka… kau?" tanya Pein tergagap-gagap. Air keringatnya mulai mengucur dan tubuhnya gemetaran (_kayak bis liat pocong aja_).

"Masa' tuan Pein sudah melupakan ku~~~?" tanya Hidan genit.

Itachi cuma bengong 'nih apa-apaan sih?' batinnya.

"A… aku ti… ti… tidak mengenalmu tauk!" bentak Pein.

Dia langsung jalan kearah Itachi dan bermaksud membawanya pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu.

"Tuan Pein!" sekarang terdengar suara lagi, suara yang melambangkan keganasan. Monster uang yang selalu berkeliaran di dunia naruto shippuden, dialah… Kakuzu…

**CTAAAR… CTAAAR…**

(_Bunyi gelegar petir pun terdengar_).

"Tuan Pein!" teriaknya lagi.

"Oh, Kakuzu!" Pein ikut teriak. Dia langsung balik lagi dan menghampiri Kakuzu "Ada 'kan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tentu saja ada." jawab Kakuzu semangat.

"Honey-ku tunggu aku bentar, ya." kata Pein pada Itachi. Setelah itu, Pein pun pergi bersama Kakuzu.

"Honey? Kau itu siapanya tuan Pein?" tanya Hidan sewot.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Itachi balik nanya.

"Tuan Pein itu milikku tauk!" bentak Hidan "Kenapa bisa-bisanya dia manggil kamu pake sebutan 'honey' yang artinya sayang." tambahnya.

"Heh, dasar homo." kata Itachi nada meremehkan Hidan. Padahal dia sendiri juga homo. *_Author di gampar Itachi original_*

"Pokoknya aku gak terima! Itachi Uchiha, detik ini aku menantangmu untuk memperebutkan hati tuan Pein." tantang Hidan.

"Heh, itu hal konyol." balas Itachi tak peduli.

"Jadi kau takut, ya?" kata Hidan "Ternyata kau tidak ada apa-apanya." lanjutnya.

"Apa! Siapa yang takut!" bentak Itachi kesal "Okey, aku terima tantanganmu."

"Baiklah jika tuan Pein datang kemari, maka pertandingan dimulai." jelas Hidan.

"Baik." balas Itachi.

Maka mereka berdua telah diresmikan sebagai tunangan, maksud author sebagai rival. Siapakah yang dapat merebut hati Pein? Apakah Itachi Uchiha ataukah Hidan?

**Ikuti kuis ini!**

Caranya ketik REG(spasi)homo(spasi)nama pasangan kirim ke 4030. _Kalo angkanya dibolak-balik akan tercipta kata 'homo'._

Pemenag akan mendapatkan sabitan gratis dari Hidan dan amaterasu, tsukuyomi, plus susano'o dari Itachi (_ps:orang normal jangan ikuti kuis ini!_).

"Hah... enak sekali orang yang bernama Pein itu, dia diperebutkan oleh dua orang sekaligus. sedangkan aku bahkan gak laku." bisik seorang cowok yang lagi baca buku porno di pojok toko "Kalau menurutku, yang jelas menang pastilah si Itachi Uchiha karena dia di panggil honey oleh Pein." tambahnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, cowok tadi sadar akan sesuatu hal "Tunggu bentar, Itachi Uchiha 'kan kakaknya Sasuke?" kata Gaara kaget "Jangan-jangan..." Gaara pun memberanikan diri untuk mengintip dari kejauhan.

"Hah? Rupanya benar, dia memang kakaknya Sasuke! Ba... Bagaimana ini?" tanya Gaara bingung "A...Aku mesti intai." pikir Gaara.

Setelah beberapa menit kencan dengan Kakuzu, Pein pun kembali dengan wajah bersinar. Di belakangnya terlihat Kakuzu yang juga bersinar tapi, bukan wajah melainkan matanya yang bersinar semakin ijo.

"Honey-ku, aku kembali." kata Pein yang datang menghampiri Itachi.

Itachi cuma memalingkan muka 'Nih orang pasti baru dapat buku porno.' batin Itachi.

"Tuan Pein~!" teriak Hidan lebay. Dia langsung mendekati Pein untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Pein.

"Honey-ku, ayo kita ke kolam renang." ajak Pein tanpa menghiraukan Hidan.

"Terserah." ucap Itachi gak peduli.

"Lho? Tunggu, aku juga mau ikut!" teriak Hidan tiba-tiba.

"Hoi, kau mau pergi kemana? Kau 'kan masih harus kerja di tokoku ini!" bentak Kakuzu menjewer telinga Hidan.

"Ta... tapi, tuan Pein..." kata Hidan memelas.

Akhirnya Hidan harus melanjutkan kerjanya dan tak dapat mengikuti tuan Peinnya yang pergi bersama Itachi.

"Heh..." kata Itachi yang udah jalan ama Pein 'Tuh, gue 'kan yang menang.' batin Itachi sambil melirik Hidan.

'Brengsek!' umpat Hidan dalam hati.

"Jadi, kakaknya Sasuke mau pergi ke kolam renang?" bisik Gaara "Harus aku intai." gumamnya.

Gaara langsung menaruh buku bacaannya dan melesat ke luar toko. Dari kejauhan Gaara mengintai perjalanan Itachi dan Pein 'Ya ampun, mereka benar-benar pasangan homo.' pikir Gaara yang melihat dari kejauhan. Itachi pun langsung menyadari kalau dirinya diintai oleh seseorang.

"Itu pasti temannya Sasuke." bisik Itachi pelan.

Waow! tebakan Itachi memang jitu, gimana nggak coba! Kalo setiap Gaara membuntuti dan waktu sembunyi, tubuhnya sih tersembunyi. tapi, gentongnya yang bikin ketahuan! _Dasar Gaara begoo! _*author langsung diremuk pake sabaku shou shou*

"Siapa itu Sasuke?" tanya Pein curiga "Apa mungkin kekasih barumu?" tambahnya lagi.

"Bukan urusan loe." balas Itachi ketus.

"Ta... Tapi, gue 'kan..." kata Pein memelas dan hampir nangis gulung-gulung.

"Aku punya ide." kata Itachi tiba-tiba "Ikuti aku." lanjutnya lagi sambil narik lengan Pein.

"Wah gawat! Mereka makin mempercepat larinya." bisik Gaara yang ngeliat Itachi dan Pein berlari makin kencang.

"Honey-ku, kita mau kemana sih kok pake lari-lari?" tanya Pein "Bukannya aku nggak suka liat kamu semangat kencan tapi, bisakah kita pelanin sedikit lari kita?" bujuk Pein ketakutan karena Itachi menarik lengan Pein dan mengajaknya lari cepat. Untung kalo larinya di jalan trotoar, lha ini larinya malah di tengah jalan, mana jalannya rame lagi! Gimana gak takut coba!

"Kau itu berisik banget!" bentak Itachi sebel.

Mereka berdua berlari tapi, tiba-tiba Itachi menarik dan membawa Pein masuk ke sebuah pemandian air panas.

'Ya ambruuk! Honey-ku mau ngajak aku mandi bareng atau mungkin dia mau aku mandiin?' pikir Pein naif dan lalu langsung senyum-senyum sendiri.

Gaara yang ngejar pun langsung ikut masuk ke pemandian air panas.

"Lho ngapain aku masuk ke sini?" tanya Gaara yang lupa tujuan " mau mandi kali, ya!" lanjut Gaara.

tanpa pikir panjang Gaara pun langsung membuka pakaian dan masuk ke pemandian pria. Habisnya ini 'kan bukan pemandian campuran jadi, tentu saja ada yang khusus cowok dan khusus untuk cewek.

Beberapa detik kemudian tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan wanita dari dalam pemandian yang tadi Gaara masuki. Para pasukan wanita tersebut langsung ngelemparin Gaara pake ember, batu, sandal, handuk, sabun, sikat gigi, odol, dan bahkan ada yang melemparin pake granat c4. Yah, yang terakhir udah ketebak siapa pelakunya tentu aja si Deidara. _Tapi, dia 'kan... atau jangan-jangan dia..._

"Maklum neng, gue 'kan shojo." kata Deidara membela diri.

Semua wanita yang ada di sana langsung menatapi Deidara dengan death glare.

**TING...**

Dalam hitungan detik Deidara udah mental ke langit, mencapai antariksa dan keluar dari gugus bima sakti. Padahal dia udah susah payah pergi dari toko Orochimaru dan berniat mendapatkan pemandangan segar di pemandian air panas.

"Hah? Natsuhiboshi?" tanya Itachi saat melihat kilauan di atas langit yang sebenarnya adalah Deidara.

"Honey-ku, kupikir kau mau mengajakku mandi air panas." sungut Pein kecewa.

"Hah?" Itachi bengong dengan kata-kata Pein 'Sekarang 'kan musim panas, masa mau mandi air panas' batin Itachi sweetdroped.

Rupanya tadi Itachi cuman mau ngerjain si Gaara dengan cara menukar papan tulisan pemandian cewek dan cowok. _Ckckck anak baik jangan suka meniru sifat Itachi versi homo_. *Author ditusuk pedang totsuka*

Kembali ke tujuan awal, Itachi dan Pein pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke kolam renang. Maklum, sekarang 'kan musim panas jadinya kolam renang tampak seperti heaven getooooh!

* * *

Beberapa menit mereka sudah tiba di kolam renang.

"Itachi!" teriak seorang cowok yang melihat Itachi memasuki kolam renang.

"Kisame Hoshigaki." panggil Itachi dan Pein bareng saat melihat seekor siluman hiu.

Mereka bertiga pun saling bertemu kembali setelah berpisah bertahun-tahun (_maklum, mereka 'kan teman satu SD dulu_).

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Kisame.

"Kenncan." jawab Pein singkat.

"Apuuaaah? Ke... kencan?" ulang Kisame tak percaya.

Kisame langsung mendekati Itachi "Beneran tuh?" tanya Kisame.

"Ya." jawab Itachi tak rela.

"Honey-ku, ayo kita berenang!" teriak Pein yang udah lari duluan buat nyebur ke kolam.

'Ho... Honey?' batin Kisame kaget. Saking kagetnya dia cuman bisa bengong membatu sementara Itachi mesti narik Kisame yang bengong ke kolam.

* * *

**Di sisi lain...**

"A... duh..." rintih Gaara yang babak belur dihajar para cewek pemandian air panas. Mending kalo dia waktu itu liat cewek mandi tapi, kenyataannya dia gak liat secuil pun karena waktu dia masuk udah ditabok ember duluan. Sekarang dia cuman bisa pasrah duduk di pinggir jalan.

"Woy, Gaara!" teriak Sasuke.

"Hey, jangan teriak-teriak!" bentak Neji yamg telinganya udah budek dari tadi dengar teriakan Sasuke. Mana jarak mereka deketnya cuman 1 cm lagi!

"Ngapain loe bonyok gitu?" tanya Sasuke

"Ini gara-gara kakak kamu, aku jadi dihajar para cewek itu." jelas Gaara sebel.

"Kakakku?" tanya Sasuke "Kau tahu dimana kakakku?"

"Ya, katanya tadi mau ke kolam renang bareng ama temen homonya." balas Gaara sewot.

"Ya udah, ayo kita buruan ke kolam renang." usul Sasuke " Kamu buruan naik!" tambahnya.

"Hah?" Gaara cuman bengong 'Gue kagak mau deket-deket ama orang-orang gay.' batin Gaara.

"Udah, buruan naik!" bentak Sasuke yang udah mulai kesal.

"Iya! Iya!" Gaara langsung bonceng di belakang Sasuke.

"Tu...Tunggu dulu..." sela Neji tiba-tiba.

"Cepat ke kolam renang!" teriak Sasuke yang langsung berdiri di motor Neji dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke depan. Tak lupa tatapan orang-orang selalu menyertai mereka.

'Anak ini benar-benar menyebalkan' batin Neji gemes.

Mereka bertiga pun melesat menuju kekolam renang.

* * *

**Setibanya di kolam renang...**

"Hik... Hik... Hik..."

"Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk!" ajak Sasuke tak sabar.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Neji?" tanya Gaara cemas yang ngeliat Neji nangis gulung-gulung.

"Neji, ngapain sih loe nangis?" tanya Sasuke " Malu-maluin ajah." tambahnya.

"Ini 'kan gara-gara kalian!" bentak Neji yang masih terisak-isak " Kapasitas motokku 'kan 2 orang, lha kalian malah naik semua! Sekarang remuk deh motor kesayanganku..." rengek Neji yang masih menangisi vespa bututnya ' Mana cicilan bulanannya belum lunas lagi! Aku pasti dibantai paman.' batin Neji cemas.

"Sudah, ayo kita masuk." ajak Sasuke yang gak peduli ama penderitaan teman. Dia langsung nyeret Neji buat ikut masuk ke kolam renang sementara Gaara ngikut di belakang.

* * *

**Setelah masuk di kolam renang...**

"Itu kakakku!" bisik Sasuke saat melihat Itachi duduk di sebuah kursi dekat kolam.

"Kenapa dia tak ikut berenang sama temannya?" tanya Gaara menunjuk Pein yang lagi berenang sementara Itachi cuman duduk doang.

"Karena dia gak bisa renang." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hah?" Gaara dan Neji cuma bisa bengong.

"Honey-ku!" teriak Pein ke arah Itachi.

"Apuaah? Ho-ne-y-ku?" bisik Sasuke kaget begitu pula dengan Neji, kalo si Gaara sih udah tauk! Udah tauk!

"Ayo kita berenang." ajak Pein.

"Ogah!" balas itachi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Pein memelas.

Belum sempat Itachi menjawab, tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan lebay dari arah nan jauh.

"Tuan Pein~~!" teriak seorang cowok yang berlari-lari kearah Pein "Aku datang tuan Pein!" tambahnya dan langsung nubruk Pein.

**GUBRAAAAK**

Mereka berdua pun ambruk bersamaan, untung kalo jatuhnya di lantai atau kolam sekali pun juga gak apa-apa. Lha ini malah jatuhnya di atas kursi Itachi jadi, bertumpuk deh 3 pasangan homo. Paling bawah Itachi, dilapisi Pein, dan ditutup dengan Hidan.

"Tidaaaak! Itu kakakku!" teriak Sasuke yang langsung disumpel mulutnya ama Gaara dan Neji.

"Kalian berdua cepat minggir!" bentak Itachi yang ditindih paling bawah.

"Enak saja, aku 'kan masih mau bersama dengan tuan Pein~~" rajuk Hidan genit.

"Minggir loh!" bentak Pein menyentakkan Hidan.

"Yo, Hidan!" sapa Kisame yang datang karena melihat keributan yang terjadi.

"Wah, kau 'kan si hiu itu." ucap Hidan ketawa.

Rupanya sudah saling kenal toh! Maklum, mereka 'kan temen sejak SD jadi, udah saling kenal antara Hidan, Kisame, Pein, ataupun Itachi.

"Siapa yang kau maksud hiu?" tanya Kisame tersinggung.

"Ya, k-a-m-u." eja ketiga makhluk yang ada di sana.

Beberapa detik kemudian Kisame langsung nyebur ke kolam bukan untuk berenang tapi, untuk bunuh diri karena dilahirkan sebagai hiu. _Salah tempat kalee! bunuh diri kok di medan kekuasaannya sendiri? Ya gak mati-mati donk! _*author ditimpuk samehada*

"Tuan Pein, ayo kita juga berenang." ajak Hidan yang langsung narik-narik lengan Pein supaya menjauhi Itachi, karena dia tau kalo Itachi gak bisa berenang.

"Tapi, honey-ku..." Pein ngeliatin Itachi. Itachi cuman buang muka.

"Beraninya dia menyebut kakakku pake sebutan honey 2 kali didepan mataku." bisik Sasuke dari kejauhan "Bakalan gue sunatin! eh? salah, maksud gue akan gue hajar!" tambahnya dan langsung maju kearah Pein tapi, dihentikan oleh Gaara dan Neji.

"Sudahlah tuan Pein, kita pergi renang ajah sendiri." bujuk Hidan yang yang lalu menyeret Pein ke kolam hiu. _Eh? Maksud author ke kolam renang._

"Wah, cowok itu mendua..." bisik Neji saat liat Pein bersama dengan Hidan.

"Beraninya cowok macam itu jadian ama kakak gue!" dengus Sasuke kesal.

"Mungkin ada alasan tertentu." tebak Gaara makin serius mengintai.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian, tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan minta tolong (_inget, ini bukan acara minta tolong yang ada di RCTI itu looh!_)

"Tolong... blub blub... tolong..." teriak seorang cowok berpierching.

"Pein!" sentak Itachi kaget liat Pein tenggelam.

"Ba... bagaimana ini? Dia kelelep!" Itachi panik.

"Tolong... blub...bluuub... to..."

"Kisame! Cepat tolong Pein!" teriak Itachi sekenceng-kencengnya pada Kisame yang lagi makan pentol di deket WC umum.

"Hah?" Kisame meng'hah' kemudian langsung lari ke tempat Itachi, yah tentu saja dia makan pentolnya dulu ampe habis, nanti mubazir kalo dibuang getuu!

Kisame langsung nyemplung ke kolam buat nolong si Pein dan membawanya ke tepian.

"Tidak! Kenapa dengan dengan tuan Pein-ku!" teriak Hidan histeris dan langsung menghampiri Pein. Begitu pula orang-orang yang lagi berenang pun ikut berkumpul kayak mau arisan ajah.

"Ba... bagaimana ini?" Itachi masih panik.

"Ini mesti dikasih napas buatan!" dengus Kisame yang masih mencet-mencet perut Pein._ Emang tombol main pencet ajah!_

"Akuuu!" teriak Hidan semangat.

"Itachi, kau saja! Kau 'kan tergabung dalam gerakan PMI waktu masih SD dulu." usul Kisame tanpa menghiraukan Hidan.

"Hah? A... aku?" tanya Itachi kaget.

"Cepat!" desak Kisame.

"Um... baiklah" Itachi langsung mengatur napasnya 'Kenapa aku mesti deg-degan?' batin Itachi grogi.

Dia kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke Pein dan...

"Tidaaaak! Kenapa bukan aku saja!" tereak Hidan gak ikhlas dan langsung dijitak ama Kisame yang ada di sebelahnya.

'Tidaaak! Kenapa mesti kakak gue! Kenapa bukan orang abnormal laen aja yang melakukan hal nista itu!' jerit Sasuke dalam ati karena melihat first kiss Itachi ternyata untuk Pein (_Oh! Noooooo! _teriakan author).

Itachi pun makin deg-degan tapi, ini harus tetap dia lakukan karena ini adalah perbuatan kemanusiaan. Disisi lain ini adalah perbuatan abnormal atau bisa dibilang ciuman homo. Kemudian Itachi mulai mendekat, mendekat, mendekat dan...

"Umph, bwahahahahaha..." tawa Pein pun mulai keluar saat bibir Itachi hampir mencapai 0,5 cm.

"Hah?" Kisame cengang, begitu pula Hidan serta orang-orang yang mengerumuni Pein. Sementara Itachi cuma dapat membelalakkan matanya dan tak dapat berkata.

"Ka... kau tidak pingsan rupanya?" tanya Kisame kaget.

"Ya, aku cuman mau ngetes honey-ku saja kok!" jawab Pein enteng dan masih menahan tawanya.

**PLAAAAAAK**

Tanpa dikasih aba-aba, tamparan Itachi pun mendarat di pipi kiri Pein.

"Aku cemas tau!" bentak Itachi yang langsung lari entah kemana.

"I... itachi!" teriak Pein yang mau ngejar tapi, kerumunan orang-orang membuatnya susah bergerak apalagi dari tadi Hidan terus memeluknya.

Disisi lain Sasuke merasa lega karena kakaknya masih utuh.

"Ayo kita kejar kakakku!" perintah Sasuke.

"Terserah!" dengus Neji sebel karena gak jadi liat adegan hot.

"Lho? Kenapa sama Gaara?" tanya Sasuke yang liat temannya terkapar di tanah dengan mulut penuh busa.

"Mungkin dia keracunan karena liat adegan homo." terang Neji.

" Ya udah, kita bawa ajah!" ajak Sasuke yang langsung nyeret Gaara untuk mengikuti kakaknya yang pergi.

**Wait for next story**

* * *

**_Chapter depan akan terkuak kenapa Itachi mau kencan dengan Pein! _^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Prolog author:

Uchi: Astaga, ini udah chapter terakhir!

Aku ingin menyampaikan 3 hal sebelum kalian baca fic ini, tapi gak dibaca juga gak papa sih! *_pundung dopojok warnet_*

Pertama, alasan kenapa bukan si Deidara yang jadi teman kencannya Itachi adalah karena si Deidara udah keliatan kayak cewek sementara Itachi juga kayak cewek. Nanti kalo Deidara jadi temen kencannya Itachi, judul fic ini malah bukan OMG! Kakak gue homo tapi malah OMG! Kakak gue lesbi donk!

*_Author dikeroyok Deidara plus Itachi_*

Kedua, mungkin cerita terakhir fic ini gak sesuai dengan yang kalian harapkan. Jika ada salah kata dan tingkah saya yang menyebalkan tolong dimaklumi karena saya orangnya seenaknya sendiri. Terutama soal episod akhir yang jumlahnya genap.

Finally, Happy reading ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer: Pak Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.**

**Warning: OOC, BL.**

**By: Uchi Chan.**

* * *

Itachi entah kenapa lari begitu saja, apakah sekarang dia punya rasa sama Pein? Tapi, itu artinya dia homo?

Tanpa menghiraukan apapun, Itachi terus berlari dan berlari…

**BRUUUK**

Sekarang larinya terhenti karena menabrak seorang cowok yang membawa sesuatu ditanggannya. Dari baunya tercium aroma yang begitu menggoda… kue coklat! _Itulah isi bungkusan yang dibawanya_.

"Hay Itachi, kita bertemu lagi." Sapa Sasori dengan senyuman "Kau mau kue?" tawarnya dan lalu menyerahkan sebungkus kue pada Itachi.

Akan tetapi, hal itu tak membuat Itachi bergeming dia masih terus menunduk diam dan tak berkata. Beberapa saat kemudian dia mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasori, tanpa disuruh air matanya mengalir…

"Itachi kau kenapa?" tanya Sasori kaget.

Belum sempat Sasori mendengar jawaban dari mulut Itachi, cowok tersebut sudah memacu lagi larinya. Sasori hanya dapat menatap lambang uchiha yag ada di punggung Itachi, makin lama kian menjauh.

"Kakak!" teriak Sasuke ngejar Itachi. Di belakangnya ada Neji dan Gaara yang masih puyeng karena nyawanya belum genap.

"Heh! Loe liat kakak gue nggak?" tanya Sasuke pada Sasori yang berdiri ditengah jalan.

"Kakak loe?" Sasori balik bingung.

"Sasuke kamu sebutin donk nama kakak loe, emang kakak loe aktor hollywood apa? Ampe-ampe semua orang tau siapa kakak loe!" terang Neji sebel.

"Benar juga, apa kau tau kakak gue Itachi Uchiha?" ulang Sasuke pada Sasori yang masih bengong karena denger penjelasan dari Neji.

"Oh, kalo Itachi tadi dia lewat sana." kata Sasori nunjukin sebuah jalan yang tadi dilewati Itachi.

Setelah mendengar petunjuk dari Sasori, Sasuke pun melesat ke jalan tersebut begitu pula Neji dan Gaara.

"Arigatou!" ucap Neji pada Sasori.

Sasori pun balik lagi ke tujuan awalnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih?" tanya Sasori bingung "Kenapa banyak yang lari-lari?" tanyanya lagi "Dan yang lebih penting, ngapain aku disini!" lanjutnya. (_Ini cuma perasaan author, apa emang semua orang suna punya penyakit pikun sieh? _*_nunjuk Sasori dan Gaara_*)

**DHUUUAR**

**JRAAASSSS**

*_Author langsung didepak kugutsu dan disiram pasir_*

Setelah itu Sasori malah bingung sendiri, beberapa menit kemudian dia memutuskan untuk balik lagi ke tempat Orochimaru. Tapi, belum sempat Sasori melangkahkan kakinya tiba-tiba...

"Itachi honey-ku!" terdengar teriakan dari arah nan jauh.

Sasori pun memalingkan mukanya buat liat siapa gerangan yang teriak-teriak tersebut.

"Pein?" ucap Sasori tak percaya dengan apa yang diliahatnya.

Seorang cowok yang diketahui bernama Pein itu berlari ditengah jalan, sekilas memang terkesan wajar. Tapi, dia larinya tanpa alas kaki (_sandal_), tanpa kaos, dan tanpa baju yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tenang, karena dia masih pake celana yang dipakenya waktu renang tadi. Kalo nggak, malah jadi tontonana gratis donk!_ Hayo! Reader pasti seneng liat Pein kayak gitu, orang authornya aja udah mimisan duluan._ *_author langsung keserempet chibaku tensei_*

"Hey cowok penggoda! Kau liat honey-ku tidak!" tanya Pein yang berhenti didepan Sasori.

"Tunggu sebentar, siapa yang kau maksud dengan cowok penggoda!" bentak Sasori tak terima.

"Tentu saja kamu." jawab Pein santai.

Mengingat kembali di chapter 2 Sasori pernah merebut Itachi dari Pein, maka sejak saat itu Pein menyebut Sasori dengan nama cowok penggoda.

"Aku bukan cowok penggoda!" bentak Sasori sebel "Loe kira gue gigolo apa!" tambahnya.

"Hey, cowok penggoda atau gigolo sekalipun juga gak apa-apa, gue kesini mau nanya ama loe dimana honey-ku." terang Pein "Gue gak mau debat sama nama loe." tambahnya.

"Justru karena itu, dia lari kesana!" Sasori langsung nunjuk jalan yang tadi dilalui Itachi dan Trio pendiam,

"Hah, bilang donk dari tadi!" ucap Pein yang langsung ngiber lari "Thank, ya! Cowok penggoda." tambahnya lagi saat larinya udah agak jauh.

"Ya, sama-sama..." balas Sasori sambil mangut-mangut "Heh! Siapa yang cowok penggoda!" bentaknya kemudian setelah sadar.

"Ya tentu aja kamu!" dari kejauhan terdengar suara Pein yang ngebuat Sasori marah.

"Gue bukan cowok penggoda tauk!" teriak Sasori langsung ngikut lari kearah yang tadi dilalui Pein.

* * *

**Di kolam renang...**

"Hwa... wa... wa... biarin gue ngejar tuan Pein!" teriak Hidan meronta-ronta "Lepasin gue!" tambahnya.

"Nggak bisa, habisnya Pein bilang aku mesti menjagamu dan nggak boleh membiarkan kamu lari." terang Kisame mengingat-ingat kata-kata Pein.

_Beberapa menit yang lalu..._

_"Dengar Kisame, aku ingin kau mengurus Hidan! Jangan sampai dia menggangguku!" bentak Pein._

_"Lalu apa untungnya bagiku?"_

_"Kau dapat ini." kata Pein menyerahkan sebuah cek bernilai 200 ribu euro pada Kisame._

_"Hah?" Kisame langsung cengang, bengong, plus takjub, tangannya masih gemetaran menerima cek dari Pein "Ba... baiklah." jawabnya gugup._

'Karena aku sudah dibayar, sekarang Hidan tak boleh mengganggu Pein dan Itachi.' batin Kisame yang masih mencengkeram lengan Hidan supaya tidak kabur. Tiba-tiba Kisame ingat sesuatu.

"Lho? Hidan bukannya kau harusnya kerja di toko porno Kakuzu?" tanya Kisame tiba-tiba.

"Huachuuuh!" di suatu tempat nan jauh Kakuzu yang lagi ngitung duit pun bersin dan jadi lupa dia udah ngitung recehannya yang keberapa, apakah 1 juta atau 10 juta?

"Jangan-jangan kau bolos, ya? Nanti jantungmu dimakan ama Kakuzu lho!" tambah Kisame nakut-nakutin.

"Heh, dia itu gak kanibal kayak Zetsu tauk!" sembur Hidan "Lagian aku udah nyerahin gajiku setahun jadi dia gak akan protes apalagi marah." terang Hidan.

"Jadi buat ngejar Pein kamu rela nyerahin gajimu setahun?" tanya Kisame memastikan.

"Ya, maka dari itu lepasin gue!" bentak Hidan meronta-ronta.

"Udahlah, gak usah ngejar Pein lagian dia udah punya pacar! Mendingan ama aku ajah." kata Kisanme.

"Apuuuaaaah! Ama loe? itu sih bukannya memperbaiki keturunan tapi, malah ngancurin keturunan gue donk!" sembur Hidan kaget, sekaget-kagetnya orang idup.

"Hah?" Kisame bengong plus tertusuk hatinya 'bukannya kalo ama Pein sama aja, malah lebih parah udah pierching karatan, porno, pemales, gonta-ganti pasangan, homo pula.' batin Kisame sebel "Ya udah, nanti aku operasi plastik pake wajahnya Minato Namikaze deh!" tawar Kisame kayak ibu-ibu beli ikan teri.

"Wah, beneran tuh? Kalo udah gitu laen lagi ceritanya." ucap Hidan.

"Maksud kamu?" Kisame penasaran.

"Ya aku mau kalo wajah kamu jadi Minato." balas Hidan.

Maka, kedua makhluk ini pun jadian.

**DUUUAAAAK**

**BLAAAAAAR**

_*Author disabit plus ditimpuk samehada*_

Gue malang banget sih jadi author fic ini, diserang-serang mulu! Gue ini cuma cewek lemah tak berdosa! Apa salah gue! Kenapa kalian begitu tega padaku? _Oh... teganya... teganya... teganya dirimu! Oh..._

**DUAAAAK**

** ***_ditabok reader*_

* * *

Kita tinggalkan author gila and menuju kepengejara yang dilalui Trio pendiam...

"Hey, kalian berdua berhenti!" tegur Sasuke menghentikan larinya.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya kedua sohibnya penasaran.

"Kalo kita ngejarnya bertiga gini bakalan susah nyari kakakku, kita berpencar saja!" jelas Sasuke "Neji, kamu ke kanan Gaara, kamu ke kiri sementara aku akan lurus kedepan." tambah Sasuke dan dia langsung ngiber begitu saja ninggalin Neji dan Gaara yang terdiam.

"Gaara apa kau berpikiran sama dengan ku?" tanya Neji yang masih terdiam pada Gaara yang juga masih terdiam.

"Kurasa begitu." jawab Gaara. Maka mereka berdua pun saling pandang.

"SASUKE BEGOO!" tereak mereka berdua kompak.

"Masa kita disuruh nabrak tembok buat nyari kakaknya?" tanya Gaara sebel karena didepannya tembok begitu pula didepan Neji, sedangkan cuma jalan yang Sasuke lewati saja yang gak tembok.

"Sudah kuduga semua clan Uchiha memang gak waras." tambah Neji "Udah kakaknya homo adiknya gak punya otak pula!"

"Kita pulang aja yuk!" usul Gaara kemudian.

"Ayolah!" sambut Neji.

Maka, mereka berdua pun pulang tapi, sebelum pulang tentu saja Neji balik dulu ke kolam renang buat ngambil vespanya yang udah bobrok. Walo udah bobrok reot kalo nggak dibawa pulang nanti malah dia yang digiles pamannya.

'Nih anak malang amat sih' batin Gaara memelas yang ngeliat Neji kayak tukang rongsokan. Apalagi Gaara juga malah disangka tukang rongsokan sama orang-orang karena jalan ama Neji. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga dia tetep bangga berteman ama Neji (_Contoh teman yang baik_) walo dalam ati nangis gulung-gulung.

* * *

**Sementara itu Sasuke...**

"Kakak!" panggil Sasuke yang melihat kakaknya berlari didepannya.

Itachi berhenti dan Sasuke pun segera menghampiri kakaknya tersebut.

"Kakak..." kata Sasuke pelan.

"Ada apa!" balas Itachi ketus dan langsung menghapus air yang keluar dari matanya.

"Ka... kakak nangis?" tanya Sasuke heran "Ke... kenapa kakak mau aja nangis buat orang macam dia sih!" tambahnya yang langsung emosi.

"Kamu tuh ngawur aja! Lagian siapa yang nangis?" balas Itachi datar.

"Lha tadi itu?"

"Aku cuma kelilipan kok!" Itachi ngeles.

"Bohong! Habisnya... kakak..." kata-kata Sasuke terpotong sejenak "Kakak kenapa mau pacaran ama cowok itu sih?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Apa?" Itachi langsung kaget "Ini semua kan gara-gara kamu!" lanjutnya.

"Lho? Kok aku sih?" Sasuke bingung "Apa hubungannya sama adik kakak yang ciut ini?"

Itachi cuma bengong dengan kata-kata Sasuke 'Adik gue kok ternyata narsis amat, ya?' batinnya sweetdroped "Aduh, plis deh Sasuke! Jangan bikin bibir sexy gue jadi dower gara-gara jelasin masalah gak penting gitu." ucap Itachi yang ngebikin Sasuke gantian sweetdrop.

'Kakak gue kok ternyata lebay banget sieh?' batin Sasuke cengang "Ya udah, suruh author geje yang jelasin." usul Sasuke "Dia kan ngefans sama kakak, pasti mau deh jelasin demi kakak!" Sasuke girang.

"Ide yang gak begitu buruk." balas Itaachi " Hey, Uchi coba kamu jelasin permasalahan gue."

Dengan senag hati akan Uchi terangkan karena Itachi kun yang minta (_contoh author yang baik ama all characters_)

**DUUUAAAAAAK**

**JDHUUUUAAAAAAR**

Langsung digiles all characters

'Baik kok malah bikin fic homo.' batin all characters tersiksa.

* * *

**Flash back on**

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, tepatnya sehari sebelum ulang tahun Sasuke...

"Sasuke mau minta hadiah apa dari kakak?" tanya Itachi lembut, selembut sutera _emang minyak telon cap gajah!_

"Aku gak minta hadiah benda kok!"

"Lho?" Itachi bingung 'Adik gue kok tau aja kalo kakaknya lagi gak punya duit.' batin Itachi yang kantongnya kempess "Terus kamu maunya apa?" tanya Itachi kemudian.

"Hehehe..." Sasuke cuma cekikikan. Dia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah box yang ada di kamarnya dan memberikannya pada kakaknya.

Saat box dibuka oleh Itachi...

**JRENG **

**JREENG**

**JREEENG**

"Aku mau kakak pakai itu." ucap Sasuke innocent.

Itachi cuma bisa pucat mendengar permintaan Sasuke yang aneh 'Masa gue disuruh pake baju cewek?' batin Itachi kaget.

"Apakah kakak gak mau? Padahal aku sudah ngumpulin uangku untuk beli baju ini buat kakak. Apa kakak sudah tidak menyayangiku?" kata Sasuke yang langsung menusuk jantung Itachi.

"Ke... kenapa kau bisa bicara begitu Sasuke? A... aku selalu menyayangimu kok! Tapi..."

"Tapi, sekarang kakak sudah tidak menyayangiku kan!" tukas Sasuke.

"Tidak! Aku sayang Sasuke kok!" balas Itachi.

"Bohong!"

"Beneran."

"Kalo gitu pake!"

"Ta... tapi, kan..."

"Tuh kan kakak bohong..." Sasuke hampir nangis.

"Iya-iya aku pake deh!" kata Itachi yang akhirnya nyerah.

Beberapa saat kemudian Itachi sudah mengenakan baju yang tadi Sasuke berikan.

"Wah, kakak cocok banget!" teriak Sasuke girang.

'Cocok mata loe keroo!' batin Itachi uring-uringan "Be... begitu, ya..." kata Itachi ragu.

"Eh, lihat ada pita pinknya juga! Kenapa gak kakak pake?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kan kakak cuma disuruh pake bajunya, bukan pitanya." ucap Itachi membela diri.

"Gak mau! Pokoknya kakak musti pake!" bentak Sasuke yang langsung nari rambut panjang Itachi dan makein pita pink terkutuk itu.

'Penganiayaan saudara!' batin Itachi tersiksa. Tapi, dia gak bisa berbuat apa-apa mana tega coba Itachi jewer Sasuke yang ada juga dia yang dijewer Sasuke.

"Sempurna..." ucap Sasuke yang udah selese dandanin kakaknya, sementara Itachi cuma dapat nangis dalam ati.

"Seharian kakak mesti pake baju itu." terang Sasuke agak mengancam.

Tanpa berkata tatitu Itachi langsung saja nurutin kata-kata Sasuke, karena dia tau kalo debat ama Sasuke malah dia sendiri yang K.O telak.

Akhirnya seharian penuh Itachi make baju cewek terkutuk itu, tentu saja dia gak keluar rumah. Kalo keluar, _apa kata dunia!_ Dia cuma bisa keluyuran didalem rumah, ngebikin Fugaku selalu nyemburin tehnya saat ngeliat Itachi. Dan ngebikin masakan Mikoto gosong karena liat putranya berpenampilan gitu 'Cocok banget sih!' batin Mokoto gemes dan pengen nyubit pipi Itachi.

Sementara Sasuke malah ambil kesempatan motret kakaknya diam-diam dan ngejual foto tersebut. Pada akhirnya foto-foto itu dibeli oleh Pein untuk mengancam supaya Itachi jadi pacarnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya di sebuah sekolah, tepatnya di kelas Itachi...

"Itachi Uchiha?" tanya seorang cowok berpierching pada Itachi yang lagi duduk baca buku,

"Iya, ada apa memangnya?" tanya Itachi masih baca buku.

"Kamu bisa ikut aku sebentar?" tanya cowok tadi.

"Kemana?" tanya Itachi memalingkan wajah menatap cowok tadi.

"Sudahlah, ikut ajah!" ucap cowok tadi yang langsung narik lengan Itachi dan membawanya ke toilet cowok.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Itachi sebel 'Kenapa juga gue dibawa ke toilet busuk ini?' batinnya.

"Ma... maukah kau jadi pacarku?" ucap cowok tadi tiba-tiba dan langsung memberikan coklat berbentuk hati pada Itachi.

"A... apa?" tanya Itachi kaget tak percaya 'Gue ditembak cowok?' batinnya makin gak percaya.

"Tenang saja, tak perlu dijawab sekarang kok! Aku Pein, kelasku ada disebelah kelasmu." kata cowok yang diketahui bernama Pein tersebut. Setelah dia memperkenalkan diri, dia langsung lari pergi dari toilet karena gak tahan ama baunya (_Kalo gitu kenapa malah nyatain cinta di tempat busuk begitu!_).

"Hah... ada-ada saja." kata Itachi kemudian "Sudah jelas kan jawaban dariku! Mana mungkin aku mau nerima cowok sebagai pacarku? Aku kan masih normal!" kata Itachi santai "Tapi, lumayan juga coklatnya." lanjutnya dan langsung ngebuka bungkusan coklat tersebut.

**JDHUUUAAAAAAAR**

Betapa terkejutnya Itachi saat membuka bungkusan coklat tersebut, didalamnya tidak berisi tulisan _'ANDA MENANG 1 JUTA'_ melainkan ada selembar kertas lebih tepatnya sebuah foto dirinya waktu pake baju cewek.

'What! Kenapa foto gue bisa ada sama cowok ini!' batin Itachi kaget.

Maka, dia pun langsung nyamperin si Pein buat minta pertanggung jawaban! Ngawur deh, maksud author minta penjelasan.

"Apa maksudnya ini!" Kenapa kau bisa dapat fotoku ini!" bentak Itachi yang tiba-tiba langsung marah dan semua siswa lain pun jadi menoleh kearahnya.

"Oh, itu aku dapatkan dari seorang anak berambut pantat ayam kemarin, dia jual padaku 1 lembar seribu." jelas Pein.

'Sasuke?' tanya Itachi dalam hati.

"Ya, aku juga beli cetakan aslinya jadi, bisa kubuat banyak lho!" kata Pein senang "Kalo kamu gak mau jadi pacarku, aku gak yakin foto itu tersimpan aman." lanjutnya "Bagaimana?" tanya Pein minta jawaban.

Dan dengan sangat gak rela Itachi pun menjawab 'Iya' untuk jadi pacar Pein tapi, yang bikin dia lebih gak rela 'Kenapa foto ganteng gue cuman dihargai seribu perak!' jeritnya dalam hati.

**Flash back off**

* * *

"Jadi, begitulah ceritanya." kata Itachi menceritakan aibnya (_Woy, yang nyeritain author tauk!_).

"Kakak, jadi rupanya kau terpaksa melakukan itu?" tanya Sasuke hampir nangis.

"Em... nggak juga sih! Karena setelah pacaran ama dia, masalah keuanganku jadi berkurang." jawab Itachi enteng.

"Apa! Jadi kakak menikmati pacaran sama cowok berpierching itu!" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

"Lumayan kok." jawab Itachi.

"Wah, honey-ku memang harus gitu." sela Pein yang ternyata udah ada dibelakang Sasuke dan ngikut dengar cerita masa lalunya.

"Hah!" duo uchiha saling meng'hah' bersamaan karena kaget liat Pein 1/4 utuh dan sisanya telanjang.

"A... apa-apaan kau itu?" tanya Itachi nunjuk-nunjuk ke Pein yang gak pake baju.

"Ini kan gara-gara honey yang lari-lari, aku jadi gak sempat pake baju deh." jelas Pein.

'Dasar abnormal!' batin Sasuke "Tunggu sebentar, jadi apakah kakak masih mau pacaran sama cowok ini?" tanya Sasuke H2C.

"Yah, mas-"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan yang ngebuat jawaban Itachi terhenti.

"Pein breengseeeeeexx!" teriak seorang cewek tulen (_bukan jadi-jadian kayak Hidan _*_author digampar sabit_*) dengan bunga kertas di rambutnya yang digelung (?). Cewek itu berlari dengan kencangnya ampe kayak vespa Neji yang baru keluar dari bengkel.

"Konan!" sentak Pein kaget menyebutkan nama gadis tersebut.

"Konan?" ulang Sasuke dan Itachi kompak.

"Beraninya kau berbuat cabul! Eh, maksudku berbuat homo!" ralat Konan makin kenceng teriak di telinga Pein saat udah dekat.

_Wah, dalam itungan detik pasti langsung budek!_

"Da... dari mana kau tau Konan?" tanya Pein ketakutan dan malah membocorkan aibnya.

"Jadi benar, ya! Aku tau dari anak-anak sekolah, terutama dari Zetsu." jawab Konan "Zetsu bilang kalo kamu sering beli hadiah buat seseorang tapi, bukan aku terus dia bilang kalo kamu kamu sering jalan ama seseorang tapi, bukan aku dan terlebih kamu sering bilang 'sayang' keseseorang tapi, bukan aku juga..." kata Konan hampir nangis.

'Zetsu brengsek, fuck you!' batin Pein dongkol 'Padahal aku udah ngasih uang tutup mulut!' tambahnya "Ta... tapi Konan..." Pein berusaha berkata.

"Gak ada tapi-tapian, cepat katakan siapa uke mu!" tanya Konan yang langsung menjinjingkan lengan bajunya.

Kemudian dia mulai menatap Sasuke dan Itachi yang berdiri agak jauh dikit. Dia menatap Sasuke, 'Anak kecil pasti bukan dia.' batin Konan mantap. Setelah itu dia ganti menatap Itachi, 'Kayaknya ini nih!' batin Konan yang langsung mengeluarkan death glare dan berjalan kearah Itachi.

**GLEEK**

'Mampus dah gue.' batin Itachi menelan ludah "Heh, Sasuke tolongin abang loe napa sieh?" tanya Itachi pada Sasuke yang ternyata malah enak-enakan ngupil.

**JLEEEB**

**BLAAAAR**

*_Author ditusuk kusanagi dan keserempet chidori_*

"Bukannya kakak mau jadi homo." jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Hah? I... iya deh, aku janji gak akan homo ama dia lagi tapi, tolongin kakak donk!" pinta Itachi berbisik.

"Janji, yah!" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Janji deh! Sueeer~~!" balas Itachi panik karena Konan udah mau nelen dia bulet-bulet tanpa digoreng dan tanpa dibakar.

"Kakak cantik, tunggu sebentar!" sela Sasuke menghentikan langkah Konan yang berjalan kearah kakaknya.

'Kakak cantik..." batin Konan blushing "Ada apa?" tanya Konan datar menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah.

"Begini, sebenarnya dia ini kakakku." kata Sasuke nunjuk ke Itachi.

"Lalu?" Konan bingung.

"Jadi, dia itu tidak homo sama cowok berpierching yang ada disono itu." jelas Sasuke (_ngibul tuh!_ Teriak author dendam tapi, langsung mingkem karena Sasuke udah ancang-ancang ngasih amaterasu barunya).

"Lha terus siapa ukenya Pein?" tanya Konan kemudian.

"Hey, kok loe nyari siapa uke gue? Kenapa gak nyari seme gue ajah?" tanya Pein yang dari tadi gak kebagian dialog.

"Kamu tuh gak punya tampang jadi uke tauk!" balas Konan ketus. Pein langsung pundung "Jadi siapa!" tanya Konan lagi pada Sasuke yang gak jawab-jawab.

"DIA!" jawab Sasuke agak teriak.

Sasuke nunjuk seorang cowok berambut merah yang masih ngos-ngosan karena lari-lari ngejar Pein.

"Cowok penggoda? Ngapain kamu kesini?" tanya Pein kaget.

'Co... cowok penggoda...?' batin Itachi, Sasuke, dan Konan sweetdroped.

"Sudahku bilang jangan panggil aku cowok penggoda!" bentak Sasori

**KREETEEEK... **

**KREEEETEEEEEEK...**

**KREEEEEETEEEEEEEK...  
**

Suara jari jemari Konan sudah memulai pemanasan buat ngasih pelajaran ke ukenya Pein.

"Jadi, kamu rupanya..." kata Konan langsung mengeluarkan death glare pada Sasori.

"A... aku?" Sasori bingung.

Dalam hitungan detik, Konan langsung lari kearah Sasori dan Sasori tentu aja lari emang dia mau jadi kertas lipat apa?

"Tunggu, apa salahku!" terdengar jeritan Sasori menggema dari kejauhan.

"Kau, ayo kita pulang." ajak Sasuke kemudian.

"Baiklah." sambut Itachi lega karena dia gak dipoligamiin, eh? Maksud author diorigamiin oleh Konan.

"Tapi, sebelum pulang aku mau melakukan satu hal yang selalu kuimpikan." kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Menghajar cowok yang udah macarin kakak gue!" jawab Sasuke langsung melirik ke Pein.

"Hah?" Pein cuma meng'hah' dan siap ancang-ancang untuk kabur.

Tapi, belum sempat dia kabur Sasuke udah mencengkeram celana Pein dan nyeret Pein ke pemancungan becanda kok maksud author ke tempat agak jauh, malu kalo diliatin ama tetangga apalagi ama kakaknya.

**DUUUAAAAK**

**BLAAAAR**

**JLAAAAR**

**KRAAAK**

**BRUUUUK**

**DHUUUAAAAR**

**JLEEEEB**

**PYAAAAAAR**

**BRUUUT**

'Hah? Sapa yang kentut?' batin Sasuke plus Pein kaget.

'Gawat, gue keceplosan.' batin Itachi si pelaku kentut.

Setelah beberapa saat , Sasuke pun kembali ke tempat kakaknya dengan senyuman menggoda (?).

"Sekarang kakak bisa tenang." ucap Sasuke menyerahkan lembaran foto plus cetakan aslinya pada itachi.

"Sa... sasuke..." Itachi terharu sama sikap adiknya yang udah mau bantuin dia, walopun semua ini terjadi karena ulah Sasuke juga. Coba kalo Sasuke gak minta Itachi pake baju cewek pasti hal ini juga gak akan terjadi dan cerita ini pun gak akan ada... (_Woy, author yang rugi donk!_).

"Ayo kita pulang..." kata Itachi yang kemudian mulai berjalan tapi, tiba-tiba dia menghentikan langkahnya dan memberikan sebuah bungkusan pada Sasuke.

"Apa ini, kak?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Kue buatanku sendiri." jawab Itachi tersenyum "itu untukmu." lanjutnya.

'Kakak...' batin Sasuke hampir nangis tapi, Itachi langsung menarik tangan adiknya dan back to home.

Setelah sampai rumah, Sasuke membagi kue pemberian kakaknya pada Fugaku dan Mikoto. Keesokan harinya, seisi rumah kena diare karena makan kue Itachi yang sangat ganas.

**FIN**

* * *

_'I realize the screaming pain_  
_Hearing loud in my brain_  
_But I'm going straight ahead, with the scar'_

"Hallo." sapa Tobi saat hp nya bunyi.

"Hoy Tobi, tolong kamu kasini sekarang! Aku tersesat un." kata Deidara yang ada di seberang jembatan, maksud author seberang jalan atau apapun deh! (_males ah-!_).

"Senior tersesat dimana un?" tanya Tobi ketularan virus.

"Entahlah, disini banyak batu-batu berterbangan dan aku bisa liat bumi dari sini un." jawab Deidara.

"Ya udah senior tunggu saja, Tobi akan jemput un." ucap Tobi yang mau pindah dimensi.


End file.
